Niranda
' Niranda' is the support for the real life shipping/pairing of Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove. This pairing is also referred to as Mathan. iSaved Your Life, an episode featuring Miranda and Nathan kissing in the episode, got 11.2 million viewers, more than any other iCarly episode. Niranda Moments *In People magazine featuring iCarly, Miranda and Nathan admit they play video games all the time together. *Miranda tells People magazine the costar who is the earliest on set is Nathan. * Nathan and Miranda are seen together a lot at her sixteenth birthday party. * Nathan wished Miranda a happy birthday and said she was awesome in a video and that he''' loves her'. * In one of the commercials shown for the premiere of "iCarly" on Nickelodeon, during the world-premiere of "Drake and Josh: Really Big Shrimp", Miranda says that Nathan Kress (Freddie) is in love with her. Nathan denies it, but Miranda playfully keeps saying that he does. * On his blog page, Dan Schneider said that he'd cast Nathan as a minor character in the episode of "Drake & Josh" titled "Battle of Panthatar", where he Nathan played a young kid who was actually flirting with Megan (Miranda Cosgrove). However, Dan deleted out the scene with Nathan because he wanted to save his tv debut for iCarly, but he said that you can still see him in the episode, and sometimes, his character is shown near Megan. * Nathan and Miranda act like "good sports" according to Dan when he went up to Miranda and asked her to stick her finger up Nathan's nose and when he asked Nathan if Miranda can stick her finger up his nose. * In the January 2010 Tiger Beat issue, Nathan and Miranda said they were both nervous at first when they heard about the kiss, but once they did it was no big deal. Nathan adds "I chewed a lot of gum and we joked about having a bad breath contest!" * Dan hints that both of them enjoyed their kissing scenes in iSaved Your Life very much by saying things such as "A lot of Carly/Freddie kissing. Nathan and Miranda didn't seem to mind" or "Not a bad way to make a living?" :) * While taking poster promos for the third season of iCarly, Nathan and Miranda take a picture together. *During a Nickelodean slime shoot (included in the Season 1 Volume 2 DVD), Nathan and Miranda are shown playing around after getting slimed. *During a behind the scenes extra of the making of iGo To Japan on the Season 2 Volume 1 DVD, Miranda describes an incident where she was going up to tell Nathan something, but the person was Nathan's stunt double. Miranda said she was glad she didn't embarass herself. * Nathan and Miranda are featured in a behind the scenes shoot posted by fanlalatv on Youtube. Miranda is all giggly do to the fact that Nathan is in a leather jacket for a photo. * Dan took pictures of them together and posted them online because they are the stars of the show. * Nathan prefers brunettes and rock/pop music. Two characteristics of Miranda. * Nathan describes Miranda as a composed individual. *In the newest issues of Tiger Beat magazine, there are mini posters of Nathan and Miranda together with signatures. *Miranda says that her favorite episode of iCarly would be ISaved Your Life on her Facebook chat. *At the 2010 KCA, a reporter Ciara Bravo said this on an update: "Are you watching Miranda now? This an awesome performance! She's bringin it. Did you know that she told Ryan Seacrest the song is about a real guy, but he doesn't even know? She also said he is kinda famous and he's her age. Could it be Nathan Kress? Fingers crossed." *In an article titled "Are You Just Friends?", Miranda and Nathan are in the background picture. *There are several Nathan/Miranda bloopers in the iCarly episode iBloop with the two laughing and goofing around. *Article translated from Spanish to English: '''STATEMENT NEXT TO NATHAN- The boy has feelings for Miranda for a long time, but everything begins to change.' STATEMENT NEXT TO MIRANDA- Miranda knows what she wants in a boy and apparently Nathan fits. STATEMENT IN GREEN: Among the photos, iCarly is growing something more than friendship. NEXT TO THE PICTURE TAKEN AT MIRANDA'S SIXTEENTH B-DAY: The girl is starting to feel something for her partner. MAIN ARTICLE: How beautiful is love, but can sometimes be difficult...Especially when the girl of your dreams is your best friend and you can not tell the truth. The same dilemma Nathan Kress lives, the protag of iCarly with Miranda Cosgrove, in and out of the series. This lives an impossible love, because for them the friendship is above all. Even so, Nathan knows the things of the heart and you never know, do not surrender. The boy has an unusual connection with his companion (in the series), spend time together, perfect knowledge, share the same passion for cinema and home lives are parallel. In addition, Nathan is the type for Miranda: "My ideal guy is a mixture of bad boy and a gentleman", the actress relates recently. And the actor fits perfectly with this description. So who knows once cupid does his own thing and comes love. *In an amazing weekend for Niranda shippers, Nathan first wishes Miranda a happy 17th birthday, and then Miranda and Nathan finally follow each other on Twitter. *Second article translated from Spanish to English: Main Article:After thinking about it a lot, Miranda and Nathan took their friendship to a new level, at least inside the series. The teens had their first kiss and they told us how weird they felt doing it. “I didn’t sleep that night. The next day I saw Nathan and told him, have you seen the script?” Miranda confessed rather flustered. But Nathan had taken it with a better attitude. “Of Course! I saw it coming. And out of nervousness, I began joking about it respectively.” he stated. And seeing that they wouldn’t be saved doing the scene, Miranda did the same. “I told Nathan that ' '''I had eaten garlic just a few hours ago.” It didn’t matter to him; they even repeated the scene four times! That really is love! Ha! ' '''The part from Miranda's hair: After the kiss they confessed to us their true feelings, "iiuuu!!" The one next to the tiny pic: "After the first take i told Miranda, you see... it wasn't so bad" - Nathan ''' '''The right one: "We kissed 4 times, i tried not to count but it was impossible" - Miranda said smiling. *Nathan is invited by Miranda to the "Despicable Me" Premiere and he accepts. Niranda Gallery Niranda Gallery Niranda Twitter Moments *From @MirandaBuzz ''to ''@bruindude92: Congrats on CSI! I love that show! *Reply from @bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: ''thanks :) I'll post up when it airs. I'm pretty sure it's sometime in March. Hope you're having a great break. *From ''@bruindude92 to @MirandaBuzz: Happy Birthday :) *Reply from @MirandaBuzz to'' @danwarp'' + @bruindude92: Thank you!!! Can't wait to see you guys soon! <3 *From @MirandaBuzz to @munckytown @bruindude92 @halesbells @ninathegrape Thanks for coming today! It was a lotta fun :) Note: As of now, Miranda and Nathan are following each other. Niranda mentions on Twitter *''@MirandaBuzz Sick :( but I still had a fun day! I broke a glass window in a scene and I exercised with Nathan. I'm on my way home 4 chicken soup. *@bruindude92 dang. Miranda just stuck her finger up my nose for a segment. Pretty gross for both of us!! haha. *@MirandaBuzz Hung out with Noah, Jerry, Jennette, and Nathan all day :) Its so much fun to be back on the iCarly set Niranda Sites *NirandaFan- A Twitter page for the fans of Niranda (rivals the JathanFan Twitter page). NirandaFan is followed by the real Mirandathumb|right|300px|It Might Be You Cosgrove(@MirandaBuzz). There are 153 followers. Orignally created by heyramsey. Account is currently shared by Ramsey and Haley. *Miranda and Nathan Facebook-For the fans of Nathan Kress and Miranda Cosgrove along with Carly Shay and Freddie Benson fans. Currently there are 486 Niranda/Creddie fans on this Facebook page. List of Niranda shippers on Twitter *shadicoy *jasmineeve *ProjectNICK *CreddieShipper *nirandafan97 *fbnk_luv *NirandaFan *SuperCrazyKarla '''and more' List of Niranda shippers that Miranda (@MirandaBuzz) follows on Twitter: *shadicoy -A member of Niranda/Creddie Fans that knows technology. *jasmineeve - Makes Niranda/Creddie graphics, & icons. *nirandafan - The Twitter page for Niranda fans. Originally made by heyramsey *MCosgroveLover- Edits Creddie icons & Miranda icons. Niranda Fanfiction *So Confused-'And you were meant for me...' ''Yeah Carly for Freddie. Not her for him. Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. *So Confused Too-"Come on fuzzy. I'm not that bad at kissing." Sequel to ''So Confused. ''Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. *Finally I See-"He's hurting you and he made you cry. That's a federal crime in my book." Conclusion to the ''So Confused trilogy. Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. *Practice Makes Perfect-''Both would agree that was the best practice either ever had of any kind. ''Written by XxCreddieShipperxX on LJ. *Only Time Will Tell-It does not matter whether you wished me or not but it matters to me if I don’t wish you, Happy Birthday. Written by maybecreddie on LJ. *Hold On To You-''This all added up to loving baking with Miranda, because they got sugar and flour everywhere and it always ended with cinnamon-tasting kisses and flour on their noses and their cheeks pink from laughing. ''Written by fbnk_luv on LJ. '''NOTE: '''More Niranda fanfiction can be found at Creddie Fans Niranda Videos *DanWarp posted a video on Youtube with Nathan and Miranda saying "Maybe" over and over. Since then other Youtube users have reposted the same video. *A new video posted on Youtube by fanlalatv features Nathan and Miranda in a behind the scenes shoot.thumb|300px|right|Nathan's 16th B-Day Wish to Miranda (Near the end of the video). thumb|300px|left|Nathan and Miranda-"Maybe"thumb|300px|right|A behind the scenes shoot featuring Nathan and Miranda. Category:Pairings